Changes Cambios
by Tblackrose
Summary: Estaba sufriendo cambios, poco a poco, todo aquello en lo que había creído y a lo que se había aferrado se derrumbaba. Intentaba mantener todo aquello bajo control, ellos no le podían ayudar, porque nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y todo ello conllevaba tomar una difícil decisión.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de JK Rowling, aunque debería haberse centrado también en personajes molones como Fabian y Emmeline :)

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Se suponía que este fic era para el cumple de Kaochi, pero he estado tan ocupada que solo pude enseñarle la mitad xd. Y aquí, como te prometí, esta tu súper regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que lo disfrutes y sobretodo que te guste. Seguramente algún dedazo tendré porque sin ti para corregirme y guiarme por el sendero de los acentos y mi enderezamiento de la dislexia informática que me acaece, estoy perdida ;P.

Lo dicho, Kaochi, esta historia de Reg y Emme va para ti.

* * *

Todo el mundo afirma que llorar hace a la persona débil, pero ¿es eso verdad? ¿Cuanto sufrimiento, estrés, presión y cambios puede soportar una persona antes de que nada, ni siquiera llorar, pueda volverlo más débil? ¿Cuántas cosas pueden ser sepultadas dentro del corazón y el alma antes de que ellos mismos se derrumben? ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes mantener tu expresión de valentía ante los cambios que te ahogan? Cuando el mundo dice que llorar es signo de debilidad, ignóralos. Solo eres débil si no sabes perseverar en tus decisiones.

El cielo había presagiado tormenta desde primera hora de la mañana, un espeso manto de nubes había privado a todo el colegio de la reconfortante luz solar que se esperaría en el mes de junio. Y aunque no hacía excesivo frío, se notaba el aire cargado, como si estuviese acumulando energía para alguna clase acontecimiento. El viento hacia sondear los estandartes del campo de Quidditch desierto excepto por un intrépido jugador que, a pesar del mal tiempo, seguía entrenando y luchando contra los elementos climáticos. No existía ningún fin concreto para ese comportamiento, pero después de unas duras semanas de exámenes finales se merecía desahogarse. Era feliz con el viento acariciándole la cara y el cabello ondeando, a una altura muy lejana a tierra. La expresión poner los pies en el suelo era algo que le recordaba a ese tipo de vida que no quería llevar. Prefería mantenerse cerca de las nubes, donde soñar y ser diferente está permitido. Hacia rato que debería haber bajado a la cena, pero siempre había comida de sobras…

Un rayo iluminó todo el campo y la deslumbró, sabía exactamente lo que iba a venir después, pero, aún así, cuando el trueno retumbó sintió un puño apretándole le corazón. Hacia días que no sabía nada de él, desde hacia un tiempo se había ido encerrando en sí mismo poco a poco y cuando le comentó que quizás se convertiría en Auror esa tendencia había ido a más. Sabía que algo le pasaba. Caminaba solo por los pasillos, pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca entre tomos buscando frenéticamente y cuando se acercaba él cerraba todo y con un bufido le instaba a dejarle solo. También había visto su manía constante de tocarse el brazo izquierdo, y cuando pensaba que nadie le miraba parecía que le abatimiento se apoderaba de él por unos instantes. No le gustaba nada aquella actitud, pero, sobretodo le preocupaba. Incluso Rosier había acudido a ella una vez a preguntarle que qué narices le había hecho a su amigo, lo cual no había acabado muy bien. Intentó hablar con él un par de veces, pero estaba totalmente ausente y sobretodo esquivo. Régulus Black no era una persona elocuente, eso lo tenía más que claro, y tampoco le gustaba estar entre grandes masas de gente, pero de ahí a eludir todo contacto humano era un paso muy grande.

Una finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo encapotado, bueno ya era hora de ir pensando en marcharse. Si lo veía en el gran comedor lo cogería aparte y hablaría seriamente con él, pero tenía una corazonada de que era más probable que encontrase a el chico en otro lugar…

Se suponía que no debería tener miedo de nada, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ese punto. Le gustaría que las cosas cambiasen y volviesen exactamente al punto de partida, pero ¿Dónde estaba ese punto? ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? ¿Desde hacía cuánto sentía como si todo el peso del mundo le hubiese caído de repente sobre sus hombros? Quizás comenzó el día que entró en los mortífagos o incluso antes de aquello, cuando él lo dejo solo y su mundo cambio de forma radical, o simplemente estaba destinado desde le mismísimo momento que nació en el seno de la familia que lo marcó para siempre. Sabía que toda esa situación le estaba alejando poco a poco de todas las personas que se preocupaban por él, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Con quién podía hablar del dolor que le recorría, de los remordimientos, de los inquietantes descubrimientos que había hecho? ¿Rosier? ¿Emmeline? El uno estaba tan embebido por el poder y la sangre que no veía más allá y ella no podía comprender una milésima parte de todo lo que le daba vueltas a la cabeza, para colmo había decidido ser aurora en el momento menos oportuno.

Se tocó el brazo una vez más. Estaba sufriendo cambios, poco a poco, todo aquello en lo que había creído y a lo que se había aferrado se derrumbaba. Intentaba mantener todo aquello bajo control, ellos no le podían ayudar, porque nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía tan frustrado, débil, caminando solo, llevado por una tromba de acontecimientos que lo alejaban de los barómetros por los que se había regido. Tenía algo que decir, pero no tenía ningún sitio al que volverse o apoyarse. Estaba ciego y no veía la salida, lo único que deseaba era poder conseguir superare todos aquellos cambios. Pero veía como pieza a pieza se iba derrumbando y las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda aumentaban cada vez más.

Centró su mirada en le fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea hasta que no pudo contenerse y miró el objeto de su izquierda. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Tras mucho investigar había descubierto que la frase estaba invertida y rezaba : –«I show not your face but your heart's Desire»(No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón) Era lo único que le permitía dejar de pensar porque le mostraba todo aquello que jamás podría tener. Se veía con Sirius cogido de la mano, recorriendo todas aquellas etapas de la vida que él le había prometido que pasarían juntos. Su primera borrachera, su primera travesura, su primer beso, la primera vez que invitó ana chica al padre de graduación… Y al fondo a sus padres mirándoles con orgullo a ambos. Puede que pareciese un deseo sencillo, pero Régulus sabía que para él era totalmente inalcanzable. Y no podía evitar echar muchas veces la culpa al estúpido de su hermano, si no se hubiese largado dejándolo solo ante su inminente legado aquella desdichada noche de tormenta hacia casi dos años, nada de esto habría pasado. Claro que él había estado convencido de lo que hacia en un principio, cuando decidió que eran mucho más importantes las enseñanzas de sus padres que los desvaríos de su hermano el desertor, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Cambios, todo eran cambios.

Levantó la cabeza y la vio allí plantada, con los brazos cruzados y observándole. Pudo distinguir reproche en su mirada y también preocupación.

Emmeline era perfectamente consciente de que Régulus siempre iba directo al grano, dentro, por supuesto, de los parámetros de cortesía establecidos. Así que la chica decidió prescindir de los comentarios con indirectas como: has sido el único que no me has preguntado por los exámenes ó no te había visto hacía mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

El Slytherin volvió a clavar la vista en el espejo que se alzaba frente a él y estuvo en silencio unos instantes.

- Nuestra relación se ha acabado.

No giró la cara hacia su dirección y su tono de voz ni si quiera sonó alterado. La chica se quedó plantada intentando asimilar las palabras que le acababa de comunicar el chico que había considerado su novio. Meditó unos instantes el por qué de aquella decisión tan repentina sin un aviso de qué algo fuese realmente mal… Bueno en verdad las cosas no habían ido bien desde hacía cierto tiempo, desde que Régulus se empezó a encerrar en si mismo y ella le contó que quería ser…. Oh, claro.

- Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que haya decidido ser aurora, ¿verdad?

El siguió sin mediar palabra y sin apartar la vista de la reflectante pantalla que parecía absorberlo y llevarlo lejos de allí. Emmeline sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se apoderaban de ellas unas enormes ganas de llorar.

- ¿Por qué Régulus, por qué? Sé que no es solo por la decisión que he tomado y tan de sopetón…- se le quebró por un momento la voz- Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado y lo que he tenido que luchar para que esta maldita relación siguiese adelante. ¡Por Merlín!, mis amigas prácticamente no me hablan. Nunca pensé que fueses capaz de algo así, tú que siempre te jactas de hacer las cosas con tanta diplomacia y todo premeditado, y ahora haces esto. Increíble.- pronunció esas últimas palabras con tono cortante, casi escupiéndolas.

El sonido de las últimas frases retumbó por toda Sala de los Menesteres y después, lo único que se escuchó fue la lluvia retumbando sobre las ventanas de Hogwarts. Un rayo iluminó la estancia y cuando le siguió el trueno Régulus se estremeció.

- Vaya, vaya, señorita Vance, así que usted es la única que ha sufrido y sudado sangre para sacar nuestra fructífera relación adelante.- se podía detectar un claro tono satírico en sus palabras.

Emmeline cerró los puños con fuerza, la distancia que había interpuesto entre el trato de los dos le dolió, claro que le dolió. Pero no permitió que aquello se entreviera.

- Clamas al cielo por qué tus amigas no te hablan- prosiguió Régulus con el mismo tono indiferente con el que le había comunicado la noticia- pero creó que no te das cuenta de que no eres la única que ha tenido que sacrificar cosas, por qué, dime, ¿Has tenido que soportar las burlas constantes por unirte con gente que frecuenta la compañía de seres inferiores? ¿Cuántas horas he estado perdiendo tiempo que podría haber utilizado para mi estudio para que tú tuvieses las notas necesarias para llegar a dónde estas ahora? No Vance, no te equivoques. Yo nunca pretendí dejar morir lo nuestro porque sé que he luchado porque se mantuviese a flote, es solo que tú ya no me importas.

Con esas afirmaciones salió de la estancia, porque sí, estaba sufriendo cambios y nadie podía ayudarlo por mucho que lo deseasen. No podía dejar que nadie entreviese los pensamientos que le recorrían y que descubriesen que una grieta se estaba abriendo paso a través de su ser. Pero sobretodo, no podía permitir, de ninguna forma, que nada ni nadie lo desviase de su cometido.


End file.
